Mu La Flaga
' Mu La Flaga '''is a supporting character of Gundam SEED: Aeon. Personality and Capabilities Contrary to a man of his age, Mu has a carefree and boastful spirit. He is lighthearted and friendly, willing to accept Coordinator Kira Yamato into the crew of the Archangel. Mu is casually boastful of his abilities, with his motto being that he can make "the impossible possible". Mu also tends to be somewhat of a ladies' man, being very friendly to the females aboard the Archangel Mu La Flaga prefers to engage in shooting duels with his opponents over melee combat. His spatial awareness allows him to be extremely proficient with employing the remotely controlled gunbarrels of the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero in combat; he was part of a very small group of pilots capable of handling the Moebius Zero, and the only one of those to survive the Battle of Endymion. He uses these abilities to effectively duel Dearka Elsman's GAT-X103 Buster despite typically piloting units less powerful and less technologically advanced than those of his opponents. While Mu has an unlucky streak using the GAT-X105 Strike, he is extremely competent piloting his Moebius Zero. Cosmic Era 71 Before GS:A Mu was born to an aristocratic family. However, his father, Al Da Flaga, believed he was "genetically impure" because of the DNA of his "inferior mother". Seeking a new successor, Al had himself cloned. Both of Mu's parents later died when their home burnt down. Mu later joined the military and eventually become a veteran mobile armor ace, and a longtime rival of ZAFT officer Rau Le Creuset, with whom he demonstrates a strange extrasensory connection. He is famous in many parts of the Cosmic Era universe as the "Hawk of Endymion" for destroying five ZGMF-1017 GINN mobile suits with his TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero mobile armor at the Battle of Endymion Crater, a feat previously considered impossible. However, Mu knows that this title is nothing more than a formality just to cover up what had happened in the battle. The Battle of Endymion Crater also leaves him as the only remaining OMNI pilot capable of handling the Moebius Zero, the wire-guided gunbarrels of which require a high degree of spatial awareness not commonly possessed by Naturals. Onboard the Archangel Lieutenant Mu La Flaga was assigned to escort the five specially-trained Earth Alliance Forces pilots to the colony of Heliopolis, where five G-type mobile suits were in development. However, during ZAFT's attack, the pilots and the intended captain of the assault ship [[Archangel-class|''Archangel]] are killed and the ship Mu had been assigned to is destroyed. He engages Rau Le Creuset in battle in his Moebius Zero and, when the Zero is damaged, Mu joins the crew of the Archangel. Although he is the most senior surviving Earth Alliance Forces officer, he declines command of the ship and instead encourages Lieutenant Murrue Ramius to take the role of captain, allowing him to continue piloting the Moebius Zero in the Archangel''s defense. While on the ''Archangel, Mu advises Kira Yamato, on the finer points of both mobile suit combat and coping with the stress of a combatant's life. He also provides the benefit of his greater experience to Murrue, contributing a great deal of the strategies employed by the Archangel early in the series, and serving as a pragmatic midpoint between Murrue's idealism and combat commander Natarle Badgiruel's strict reliance on military regulations. Stopping Operation Spitbreak Upon the Archangel's arrival at JOSH-A, Mu is transferred off of the ship and ostensibly assigned a position as a flight instructor in California. However, at the last minute he chooses not to board his transport and turns back, possibly because of his growing romantic rapport with Murrue. As a result, he is the first to discover both ZAFT's impending attack and the Cyclops system installed beneath the base; his return to the Archangel to warn its crew, along with Kira's arrival in the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, enables the ship to survive the battle and the detonation of the base. Rise of the Three Ships Alliance He remains on board the Archangel following its defection to ORB Union, discontinuing the use of his FX-550 Skygrasper in favor of the rebuilt GAT-X105 Strike Gundam during his first battle in ORB shortly before the Battle of Orb, and beginning an openly romantic relationship with Murrue. Later, during the Battle of Mendel, he and Kira confront Rau Le Creuset at the abandoned Mendel colony and learn of Rau's origins as a clone of Mu's father Al Da Flaga, explaining their extrasensory awareness of one another and the root of Rau's plans to guide humanity into wiping itself out. After engaging Rau in a final duel, the Strike gets damaged by Le Crueset's more advanced ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam. Mu is killed at Jachin Due when the Strike is destroyed protecting the Archangel's main bridge from the ''Dominion'''s "Lohengrin" positron cannon.